


A Friend

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [2]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the "A Stranger's Point of View" series,<br/>An outsider's view on Yoh and Manta's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

Manta was never popular.  Not by any standard.

He was bullied because of his height, belief in ghosts and that book he always carried around with him.  
I wanted to stand up for him. I really did!  
But somewhere between fear of being ridiculed and just wanting to pass the year, I lost the courage to do so.

That's why I was glad when he joined our school. Sure, for the first few days he caused a commotion, but now I'm glad Manta has a friend.

Even if he irritates me by sleeping in class and still getting great grades!


End file.
